


On holiday

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Theo go on holiday together before they'll start their highly anticipated tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On holiday

Before they’d start their highly anticipated tour in 2016, Theo and Adam decided to go on holiday to Los Angeles for a few days. Just the two of them. A few days in intimate togetherness would surely do them good before all the tour stress.

However, they had just come back from a dinner; well, one could even say a romantic dinner. Theo didn’t like to be affectionate when they were in public but in the restaurant they had been to, weren’t too many people and their table had been located in a nice private corner of the room. Thus, the singer didn’t feel like he had to watch his every move and be careful what he’d do and therefore stared at his boyfriend all lovingly with a bright smile. Adam felt himself blush slightly at the intense look he received but didn’t complain and instead enjoyed the fondness.

Anyway, they were now back at the hotel again, in their shared room. This was Adams favourite part of their whole holiday. Being alone with Theo in their hotel room. Said man was just taking a shower and Adam couldn’t wait until he was done. When they were alone, the singer’d get all cute and sweet and adorable, maybe even embarrassingly lovey dovey at times and tell him how much he loved him.

Unlike when they were in public. In that case, the singer was always freaking out and didn’t want to show the tiniest bit of affection to his lover because he was scared that someone who knew them might see. Adam wouldn’t have cared about that but of course he respected his friend’s concern and didn’t do anything the other might not be comfortable with.

Anyway, when they were in their room after a typical holiday-busy day, they’d just cuddle on the bed and maybe kiss and talk about their day and how they wanted to spend the next.

Adam was already lying in bed, comfortably snuggled into the duvet and pillows, barely able to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted from their sightseeing and the hot shower he had just taken had made him even sleepier.

However, Theo eventually walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a fresh pair of boxers, and a towel wrapped around his neck, with which he slightly dried his freshly washed hair. When the singer was done with that, he threw said piece of fabric onto a chair nearby and walked over to the bed, where Adam was already waiting, with a sleepy smile on his face.

The singer lifted the duvet and crawled into the bed, lying down behind his lover. He slung his arms around his mate’s thin frame and snuggled close, pressing a sweet kiss to the other’s neck. 

“Tired?”, he asked with a soft voice. 

Adam nodded and had to yawn immediately. 

“We should’ve just taken the cab instead of walking all the way.”, Theo said, recalling their busy day. 

The pianist shrugged. “I don’t mind walking with you.” 

“Me neither.”, the younger one answered smiling. 

“How about we just do nothing tomorrow?”, the singer asked. 

“As long as I can spend the day with you, I’m fine with everything.”, Adam gave back and turned around in the singer’s embrace, facing him. 

“I love you”, Adam mumbled sleepily. 

“I love you too”, Theo answered smiling and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. 

The guitarist cuddled close to him and wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing contently. They were asleep within seconds.

+++ the next day +++

It was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles. The two decided to spend it on the beach and just relax today instead of going sightseeing or whatever else that required doing anything more than bumming around. It was around midday so there weren’t that much people around and therefore it was finally a bit quiet, as the playing and screaming children were getting food or taking a nap in their cool and air-conditioned hotel rooms.

However, Adam was relaxing on a sunlounger under a sunshade in the shadow, wearing his blue trunks. His skin was quite sensitive when it was about sunbathing anyway and he didn’t want to get sun burnt. The sun was burning down mercilessly, stale air making it hard to breathe at times. 

Theo had tried to persuade him to go into the sea with him and he’d have loved to go and get a little cooling from the water but he wasn’t in the mood for it. He hated that they had to act as if they were just friends in public when they were actually much more than that.

They were a couple for about six months now. Adam often wanted to tell at least their families, close friends and their band about them but Theo didn’t want that. Yet. The guitarist sighed and watched his lover walk down to the ocean, running at times, through the hot sand, until he found another piece of shelter offering shadow from any given object.

Theo went into the sea and swam around a bit. The fresh water was a blessing on this hot day but he would’ve enjoyed it much more, if Adam would‘ve joined him. He couldn’t help himself and looked up to the sea of sunloungers that were distributed on the beach, immediately spotting the guitarist. 

Something seemed to have caught the other man’s attention though, as he was staring quite intensely at something to his right. Theo followed Adam’s gaze and saw a couple standing just a few metres away from his boyfriend. It were two men and they were exchanging sweet loving kisses. Theo immediately looked back at his friend and noticed the sad look on Adam’s face.

The singer felt guilty. He was the one who didn’t want to show any affection in public and didn’t want anyone to know about their love. Adam wouldn’t have cared though. But the singer was concerned about what the press and their fans might think. He was afraid that they woudn’t want to buy their music and visit their concerts anymore. Probably it was just stupid and they’d love them anyway but he had those fears.

Seeing the reaction of his lover had hurt him and really made him rethink. There was probably really no need to be so pathetic and paranoid all the time. No one here would know them anyway. And even if they did, wasn’t it totally irrelevant? The only thing that should matter was that he was happy, right? Not what some magazine or anyone else might write.

Adam had no idea how long he had been staring at the couple. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. When his gaze focused again though, one of the guys was staring right at him. His cheeks turned red and he immediately looked away, closing his eyes and hoping the guy wouldn’t come over and confront him or something. Internally he cursed himself for not putting on his sunglasses, since they were laying just a few inches away from him, on a little table. He took a mental note to always wear sunglasses in crowded places, even when he didn’t really need them, to avoid such awkward situations in the future.

After he had just been lying there with his eyes closed for a couple of minutes and nothing had happened, he sighed relieved and relaxed again. A light, but very welcome and refreshing breeze caressed his heated body and soon he dozed off into a slight slumber.

Suddenly he felt something cold and wet, like droplets, on his upper body and his eyes opened in a flash. He couldn’t believe what he saw there. Theo was hovering over him, his hair dripping wet but nonetheless combed back perfectly and a shy smile on his lips. Adam sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows. 

“Theo! What-“ 

He didn’t get to finish the sentence though because the singer leaned down without a warning and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Adam hesitated for a moment and pulled back a bit. 

“We’re in public.“, he mumbled, his face just an inch away from Theo’s. 

“I know.“, the singer said before pecking him softly once more. 

“I don’t care.“, he continued, another smile appearing on his face. 

At that, Adam smiled brightly and his right hand reached up behind Theo’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. The guitarist lay down completely onto the sunlounger again, taking Theo down with him, their lips never parting. 

His mate was now entirely lying on top of him, the wetness of the other’s body providing a nice refreshment to the pianist’s heated one. Soon they were lost in their own world, completely forgotten that they were in public and that there were actually people around them.

As they eventually parted and looked at each other breathlessly and with reddened lips, a huge grin appeared on both of their faces.

“Wanna go for a swim now?”, Theo asked.

Adam chuckled at that. “Sure”, he answered.

The singer eventually got off his boyfriend and stood up, watching his mate do the same. As the guitarist was standing next to him, he reached out his hand for him to take. Adam looked at the hand and then at his lovers face, raising his brows in surprise. As he saw Theo smiling at him shyly, he couldn’t help but sending him a huge smile, as he interlaced their fingers, holding on to the other tightly.

When the pianist glimpsing around them, to see if anyone was looking at them or anything, he was positively surprised that no one seemed to care. Judging by how his lover reacted, he was sure Theo had noticed it too.

However, as he was looking through the people, his glance stopped at a man who was looking right at him. Adam felt his heartbeat quicken but suddenly recognised him and thus relaxed a bit. It was the man from the couple, he had been staring at earlier. The man smiled at him and sent him a wink, before he focused on his actual task again; rubbing sun cream onto his boyfriend’s back. 

Adam had to smile. He turned to look at the singer, who was looking back at him with nothing but pure fondness and adoration is his expression. The guitarist looked down at their interlaced hands. Now their holiday would be even better.


End file.
